charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Two
The Power of Two is the 20th episode of the first season and the 20th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The evil spirit of a serial killer escapes from Alcatraz Island seeking revenge. It's up to Phoebe and Prue to figure out how to vanquish this evil spirit and stop him from killing again, and they must do it without Piper. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Special Guest Star *Brenda Bakke as Charon Guest Stars *Carlos Gómez as Inspector Rodriguez *Jeff Kober as Jackson Ward *Sean Hennigan as Alcatraz Guide *Cristine Rose as Claire Pryce Co-Stars *Susan Chuang as Monique *Don Brunner as Inspector Anderson *Lesley Woods as Iris Beiderman *Jack Donner as Judge Renault *Michele Harrell as Inspector Blakely *Gregg Monk as Officer *Jim Hanna as CSI Detective *Victoria Fang as Marianne *Yuji Hasegawa as Banker Yakihama Magical Notes Book of Shadows To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest :to fight the evil spirit on the astral :plane it is necessary to join him :in death. :mix the following: :::a pinch of oleander :::a pinch of jimsonweed :::a pinch of bloodroot :::a pinch of hollyhock seeds :grind to a fine powder and ::take with the juice of ::cranberries... ---- :after battle is joined, :::chant the following ::"ashes to ashes ::spirit to spirit ::take his soul, ::banish this evil." :continue chanting without ceasing :until the evil spirit disintegrates. :this spell must only be :attempted with a partner. :after not more than four minutes :the dead one must be awakened, :lest she too becomes ::a spirit in fact. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to move Jackson's knife away from him when he dropped it. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Piper missing her flight and to see Jackson killing Iris. *'Flaming:' A type of teleportation used by Charon. *'Soul Containment:' Used by Charon to collect and store Jackson's soul. *'Cloaking' *'Floating:' Used by Charon to float several inches above the ground. *'Necrokinesis:' Used by Charon to kill a prison guard. *'Possession:' Used by Jackson to possess the tour guide in order to cross the water and escape Alcatraz. Notes and Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the fact that Prue and Phoebe fight evil without Piper, thus acting as a power of two instead of three. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * This episode shows Phoebe's power advancing; she can call for premonitions and she can feel what innocents in her premonitions feel. * Her ability to feel the victim's feelings would be a prelude to her future power of empathy. * Piper mentioned that she felt something was wrong at home while on her business trip to Hawaii. She either meant that she was worried about leaving her two sisters alone, or she actually felt something was wrong. This marks the bond between the sisters growing, as they can feel each other. * Andy finds out about "The Truth Spell", which Prue cast last year, to find out how Andy would react when he knew Prue was a witch. * This episode shows the first time that a sister dies temporarily. other than the two cloned-Prues in "Which Prue is It, Anyway?". In this case Prue is the one who dies. * The sound effect for Prue's telekinesis now features a springing additive that will be consistently used in the next two seasons and in season eight with Billie Jenkins. * During the filming of this episode, Holly Marie Combs had surgery for uterine fibroid, which is why Piper was sent on a business trip and the episode focused on Prue and Phoebe. *This is the first episode in which Piper does not use Molecular Immobilization. *This is the first episode to feature Flaming, a type of teleportation used by many Upper-Level demons. *There were mentions of Andy's previous cases, including Jeremy Burns's serial murders, Gavin's murder spree, Whitaker Berman's dream murders, and Barbas's killing witches with Fear Projection. Cultural References * Phoebe makes a reference to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" saying "Great, where is Buffy when we need her?" when she and Prue walked through the cemetery. Jeff Kober, the actor portraying Jackson, also guest-starred on Buffy. * Phoebe saying "Welcome, to our little shop of horrors", is a reference to the 1960 movie, "Little Shop of Horrors". Glitches * Cristine Rose is credited as Christine Rose in this episode. Music Stolen Car by Beth Orton Gallery Episode Stills 0245.jpg 120a.jpg Quotes :Piper: Prue, have you seen my purse? :Prue: In the kitchen. Have you seen my keys? :Piper: They're by the T.V. I can't find my plane ticket. Did I give it to you? :Prue: Maybe you packed it. :Piper: I didn't just pack it, I just saw it. :(Phoebe holds Piper's plane ticket and tries to have a premonition. It works.) :Phoebe: I can't believe it. It worked. :Prue: (She snatches Piper's plane ticket off Phoebe.) ''Found it. :'Phoebe: I've been practicing how to call a premonition, and I did it. I saw a future event on command. Oh, and that's the good news. The bad news is... I saw you missing your flight. :Piper: Oh, great. :(The doorbell rings. Prue answers it.) :Prue:' Andy, hi. :'Andy:' Hi. :'Prue:' I was wondering whether I'd see you again. I thought you might be mad at me. :'Andy:' No, I just needed some space. It's one thing to suspect what your secret was, it's another thing to actually see it with my own eyes. :'Prue:' So does that mean that you're okay with it? :'Andy:' Actually, I'm here on a case, a kind of case where frankly before, I probably would've been looking for a more logical explanation. :'Prue:' Well, come on in. ''(They go inside.) What's the case? :Phoebe: Coincidence? I think not. It's got to be the ghost that got off Alcatraz. :Prue: You know, speaking of coincidences. Don't you think it's an awfully big one that your friend saw this ghost? :Phoebe: Prue, if we've learned anything by now, it's that there aren't any coincidences, right? :Prue: Right. (Andy's staring out the window.) Andy, are you alright? :Andy: I don't know. Just getting used to the idea of demons and witches. I don't know if I'm ready for ghosts too. :Phoebe: You ain't seen nothing yet. :Prue: Pheebs. :Andy: But if you're right, if it is the ghost of Jackson Ward that is the killer, how do I stop him from killing again? :(At the cemetery) :Prue: Oh, I hate cemeteries at night. :Phoebe: I hate cemeteries at day. (They hear a noise.) What was that? :Prue: Ah, probably a zombie or vampire. :Phoebe: Great, where's Buffy when you need her? :Prue: Okay, perfect, there it is, Jackson Ward. Do you have the picture? (Prue looks at the picture and Phoebe's written on it.) Hey, Jackson, let's party? :Phoebe: Okay, well, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Can we just do this and hurry? :Phoebe: Is the ghost toast? International Titles *'French:' Le Pouvoir des Deux (The Power of Two) *'Czech:' Síla dvou (The Power of Two) *'Slovak:' Sila dvoch (The Power of Two) *'Italian:' Il fantasma assassino (The Murderer Ghost) *'Polish: '''Potęga dwójki ''(The Power of Two) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America): '''El poder de dos ''(The Power of Two) *'Hungarian: '''Szellemek harca ''(War of Spirits) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''O Poder das Duas ''(The Power of Two) *'Russian: 'Сила двух dvuh (The Power of Two) *'Finnish: '''Kahden voima ''(The Power of Two) *'German: '''Ein Geist, zwei Schwestern ''(One Ghost, Two Sisters) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1